The Evolution of a Relationship
by Tie-grr
Summary: Severus and Minerva through twenty years. A sort of filler for my other story, Christmas & Chess.
1. The Teenage Prince  Part 1

_So here is the start of the new series I'll be writing. I'm not exactly sure how this will go but I know how the first segment in the series will plan out so hopefully we'll have a good three of four chapters before I begin to have trouble :P_

_End chapter of Crash Landing coming up soon and planning a little present for Christmas day so keep your eyes peeled _

_This story fills out the gaps I left in Christmas & Chess. If you don't want to, you don't have to read it, but this part begins after Minerva settles herself to play chess against the seventh year Severus. Enjoy!_

Two games down and Minerva was shocked by her companion's abilities. She had never played anybody who could beat her at chess, not genuinely. She often played with Albus but he always got distracted and was easily beaten. She doubted she'd ever even seen his best game play, if he even had an 'A' game. But this young man had succeeded in beating her in the first match. He spent a lot of time thinking about his moves, but not so long as to bore his opponent. His moves were intelligent, well thought out and strategic. She had managed to beat him in the second game and, as he conceded defeat, he tipped his head to her with the slightest ghost of a smile on his lips. That was the largest smile she had ever seen on his face.

The pair immediately set up for another game, keeping their colours as they had the previous game, replacing pieces on the board once they were handed back to their owners. It was only when the board was set up and Minerva was about to make her first move that she noticed their surroundings had changed. Her hand hovered over her left knight as her eyes glanced around the hall.

All studying students had now vacated the hall and the few who remained at the school for the holidays were heading to their house tables for dinner. Had they been playing that long? Time had flown past without either of them even noticing. She let her hand drop to her side and smiled at the boy opposite.

"It seems we lost track of time, I'm afraid we shall have to finish up so we can have our dinner." She watched him look around before nodding mutely.

His nimble fingers swiftly scooped up the wooden pieces and replaced them in their box. The box looked even more worn than the board. The wood was worn away in several places, revealing the lighter under colour of the inner layers. The latch looked like it had been fixed several times, perhaps even more times by magic. One of the corners had a crack that spread across the lid of the box but hadn't yet split apart. Although it looked like it wouldn't be long before it would have to be repaired again.

"Thank you for the games." He murmured quietly as he folded the board and laid it in its place. He placed the box atop the books and drew his wand. "I had best clear these away.. Before dinner starts."

She watched in silence as he waved the ebony wand and shrunk the books to a manageable size. He had them in his arms before she wished him farewell and rose also.

"Perhaps, Mr. Snape, we could play again sometime? Whenever you are not too busy with your studies, why don't you visit my office? After dinner perhaps, I will make sure you get in no trouble for the late hour movements."

She would simply say she was giving him extra tuition to help him achieve his utmost best in his exams. But in truth, she wished for a companion that wasn't Albus or the likes of Pomona and Rolanda. Whilst she loved Albus, he tended to witter on about nonsense to do with whichever muggle sweet had taken his fancy this week. And the female members of staff were more like a gaggle of giggling school girls than educators. This boy offered a more intellectual tilt to her evenings. If he showed.

Severus lifted the last few books into his arms and considered her offer for a moment. She could almost see the thoughts flitting through his mind. He was clearly a loner, not one who enjoyed being around too many people at a time, if any at all. She could relate to that, at heart she far preferred to be alone. But he was also painfully quiet, and also rather shy. He would have continued to sit on the bench in silence, playing against himself if she hadn't have come over to speak to him.

"I will think about it, Professor." He nodded and was gone before she could even think of a response, let alone say one. She sighed softly to herself and watched him walk briskly out of the hall. He would be back soon to have his dinner so she had best get ready for her own. A flash of black robe disappearing around the corner signified his departure from the hall.

Minerva smoothed out her robes and headed for the staff table, just in time to see Filius walking in to take his seat early. She smiled fondly at the man who greeted her cheerfully. Within ten minutes the rest of the staff had taken their seats and the students had settled into theirs. It was easy to see the seriously depleted numbers of students when they were all grouped in such a large toom but her eyes kept drifting to just the one.

Over at the Slytherin table Severus Snape was sitting alone once more. His nearest neighbour was a good five feet away and facing the other way, talking to her friend. He seemed used to it though, playing with his food a little as he remained lost in thought. He had eaten very little, if anything at all.

She was sure there was something about the boy that would become important in the future. He had an odd air about him. But for now, turning back to her dinner, she hoped that one evening this week he would offer her a game of chess.

_Tadaa! Hope you liked it, second bit should be out before new year, if not, soon after!_


	2. The Teenage Prince  Part 2

_Checking spelling properly this time around, next chapter go!_

_Hope everybody had a good Christmas and a great New Year __J_

_I want to give a shout out to Batwings79, for all your kind words :D_

"I will think about it, Professor." He readjusted the hold on his books and left her sitting at the table. He ducked around the corner and trotted down the several staircases that led to the dungeons. He didn't pass a single soul, well, not living anyway. His footfall echoed through the corridors but he didn't hear it. He only stopped once he was inside the safety of the Slytherin common room. Unsurprisingly, nobody was around. No doubt they were at dinner already but he was thankful for the peace and quiet.

He dropped his books on his bed in the lower floors of the rooms and flopped down beside them. Playing chess with the Professor had been enjoyable; she was a good player, but he wasn't sure he should spend any time with her. Severus had spent years pining after Lily but as he grew up in Hogwarts he had found himself developing a crush on his Transfiguration Professor and the Head of Gryffindor house.

He didn't believe that you developed a crush on somebody solely based on their looks. But if asked what had drawn him to his professor he would have to say that her looks were a part of it. Although she was no doubt old by muggle standards, she was not a muggle. She didn't look old to him, although a lot of his colleagues would disagree. Not that he would ever mention his crush to them.

No, it was her as a whole that attracted him to her. She was intelligent, beautiful, took no nonsense.. She would debate with him in class whenever he chose to raise his voice and now he knew that she was a damn good chess player. He'd seen her at Quidditch matches when he had attended; she watched the gameplay closely and seemed quite passionate about the game. He wondered if he could ever feel like that about the sport.

Back to the matter at hand, he wasn't sure he should agree to spend any more time with her. He had so many things to get on with in his life now.. Lucius would be expecting him to spend as much spare time as he had with him and his group. And he had his exams to think about, he was determined to do well. He was already top of Potions class and knew he was pretty good at charms and transfiguration. And, it's come back around to her once more.

He groaned quietly and buried his face in his hands. He had never had to think too much about things like this, people never wanted to spend time with him. But now somebody did, and they had enjoyed themselves before. And he wanted to spend time with her too. Merlin, why was this so difficult? It was a simple yes or no situation. And he was so leaning towards yes..

It was several more minutes before he finally left the dorm he shared with three other boys, making the long trip up the stairs to the Great Hall. Dinner had already begun but not many people had yet started to eat, so he wasn't as late as he had initially though. He settled on his own like every other day and started to add food to his plate. He would barely eat any of it, even less today. He couldn't get her offer out of his head.

The girl near him giggled stupidly loudly and he rolled his eyes, turning to look at her. That was when he caught her; the professor was watching him every now and then. He knew that it wasn't what deep down he wished it to be but it was oddly flattering that she was looking to him throughout her meal. In his head he had his answer to her offer.

That evening after dinner the young man stood before the office door. He raised his fist and firmly knocked on the heavy wood. All hesitation and earlier questioning was completely gone and he even managed the slightest of faint smiles when she opened the door to greet him.

"Mr. Snape. I didn't think you would come straight away." She smiled at him and entered her office, leaving him to follow and close the door himself.

His dark eyes followed her to her desk where she retrieved her wand and stoppered her ink jar. "I didn't mean to interrupt your marking."

"Nonsense. I invited you here to play a game of chess and we shall." She gestured for him to take a seat at the small table set up near the fire. The bright flames lit up the room and gave their surroundings pleasant warmth. He instantly started to set up the chess set stored there. Unlike his, this one was a wizarding set.

"I'll be black."

She smiled. "Why, thank you."

He placed the last pawn as she settled opposite then waited for her to begin the game. Who knows how long they would be there for tonight but he was bound to enjoy every minute of it.

"Knight to F3."

_Next chapter from Minerva's POV, I think I shall keep alternating for this set and then we'll see who I start with after the next time skip __J_


	3. The Teenage Prince  Part 3

Things progressed so quickly that Minerva wasn't sure if it was even reality half the time. Their first evening together had been better than expected. Again, they only played two games but she had expected him to be tense, uncomfortable, and even thought he would disappear after the first game concluded. But he beat her and challenged her to a rematch; did she want to prove she could beat him? How could she resist such a challenge?

The young man seemed to relax more and more as time passed. By the end of their visit he had opened up enough to talk to her about his classes and how he felt he was going to do in his exams. Minerva knew that he would do well and could tell he was quietly confident.

He left her office quite late in the evening; she had provided him with a piece of parchment that excused him for being out so late. He had been practising Transfiguration, a rather pitiful excuse but it would work fine. Part of her felt odd about it, wrong. She was using her power as Deputy Headmistress and as his teacher to cover up the fact she had been socialising with a student. In her office. At night.

She'd have to be careful, in case anybody decided to begin a rumour about their little rendezvous. She didn't want such a thing to affect her career or to inflict more pain and trouble on poor Severus. She could see that he went through enough as it was. She knew that the 'popular' students of her house took pleasure in bullying him but she was rarely able to help.

But since that first night, Severus had come to her office most nights a week. After a couple of months things had drastically changed; she liked to think for the better.

Chess was now a rarity. No longer the main point of his visits, they normally settled down to a game once a week. The other nights he would visit her he may have come for a quiet place to study or for some help with his transfiguration work, not that he needed telling twice on most of the things she taught him. One thing she had always known was that he was a talented young wizard who had inherited his Mother's talent for learning. Fast.

More than once she had caught him scribbling notes in the side of his textbooks which led her to believe the young man was creating his own methods, spells and potions. Perhaps he was brighter than she had initially thought. But things were not yet finished evolving, recently he began showing up with no books. He just wished to have some company. A friend. Not that he said the word, but she enjoyed him company so she didn't mind.

But tonight he was late. Severus would usually arrive twenty minutes or so after he finished his dinner, giving himself enough time to get any books or just get from the dungeons to her office. And he had visited her almost every Friday since their evenings began. So where was he, dinner finished nearly two hours ago?

She was reluctant to admit that he might not be coming tonight for it meant admitting she missed him when he wasn't here. And that would mean a lot more things to deal with. Part of her was beginning to worry but those thoughts disappeared when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Severus?" She was surprised but also pleased to see him standing on the other side of her door. She left the door open for him to come in, returning to her seat by the fire. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming tonight."

He closed the door behind him and settled opposite, resting his chin in his hand. "I apologise. I had some things to attend to; I was hoping you wouldn't mind this late hour."

"Not at all. May I ask what kept you? Potter and Black weren't giving you trouble again, were they? I despair.." She sighed, shaking her head.

"It wasn't them." He answered shortly, but it was the truth. He had received an owl from Lucius about a meeting he wished Severus to attend and then he had run into Lily. So far it had been a terrible evening.

Minerva observed her young companion in silence. He seemed troubled even though he was keeping up conversation and had come to visit. She glanced around her for a moment then stood. "Would you like a drink, Severus? I have tea.. But perhaps you would prefer butterbeer?"

She wasn't the greatest fan of the lightly alcoholic butterbeer, preferring firewhiskey or a fine elf made wine, but she had some in her quarters for Albus when he visited. He enjoyed the sweeter taste that she couldn't stand. She wasn't in the habit of offering students alcoholic drinks but butterbeer contained so little and he was already a man by their world's standards.

"Thank you. I would like that."

"I'm afraid it's in my private quarters. You don't mind..?" She gestured to the door behind her desk. It was locked with her private wards as it led through to her own rooms. They would only be in her living room but she was unsure if he wouldn't want to.

"So long as you don't, professor." He nodded and got up to follow her. He gestured for her to unlock the door, offering her a slight smile.

So maybe she was wrong. She silently removed her wards with a wave of her wand and led him in. They walked into her living room, a door directly opposite the one they entered through led off to her bedroom and ensuite. Another flick of her wand ignited the fire, providing warmth and light to the room. She left him to his own devices as she went to her drinks cabinet.

"These are nice rooms.." Severus softly complimented, running his long fingers along the back of her deep red sofa. It didn't look very comfortable but certainly suited the room.

"Thank you. I like it, so I should after so many years." She laughed softly. "Take a seat."

Doing as was told, Severus thanked her for the butterbeer placed in his hand. She settled on the sofa also, sitting the other end from him. He took a sip but no more. His dark eyes were fixed on the fire.

"You can tell me what is troubling you, Severus. I may not be the Head of your house but I still care about my students and want to help them whenever I can." The silence was beginning to get to her a little; she just had to break it.

"Tell you?" He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Hmm, if only things were so easy. I am not the kind of person who just tells all, professor."

"It may help. You never know."

She wanted to do whatever she could to help him but he had to be willing to take part. If she couldn't stop James and Sirius tormenting him perhaps she could be there to listen to him. His parents didn't take him home so she figured they wouldn't ever spend much time with him. Did he have anybody?

"I bumped into Lily Evans." The soft tone of his voice and the fact he was opening up surprised her. "She refused to speak to me. Just walked away. I begged.. I pleaded. But she wouldn't hear any of it."

The Evans girl. So he had been crushing on her? Hard, it looked like. But it was no secret in the school that she no longer spoke to him, that she was going out with.. Oh, Merlin. She was going out with James Potter. She watched him sadly, waiting to see if he felt like continuing.

"After she walked away from me, I realised something. I realised she'd never be mine. I'd been hoping, wishing she would forgive me and just come back. I missed her so much.. She was the only one who was ever nice to me, she was my best friend." He sipped his butterbeer then placed the nearly full bottle on the small table before them.

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "There's nothing wrong with a little hope, Severus."

"Why should I bother anymore? I _know_ she won't come back to me. I hurt her. I called her.." He couldn't even repeat it; he had only said it when he was angry. He didn't think of her like that.

"What?"

"I called her.. A Mu.. A Mudblood. I didn't mean to, I was angry, upset, it just came out." He babbled on, trying to defend himself. But he gave up when she moved closer and gave his hand a squeeze. "I was upset.."

"Severus, you don't have to defend yourself to me. I understand." Although it upset her to hear how Lucius and his friends had affected him. "Perhaps you should move on? She is happy, you should be happy for her. You just need to find something to make you happy."

He stared at her hand holding his for a long while before a sigh escaped his lips. "Perhaps you're right.. Thank you, professor. I shall give it a try.."

He leant forward and softly kissed her cheek before she even realised he had moved. Minerva was shocked. He was such a quiet man who kept to himself, and all of a sudden he had told her what was bothering him and had now kissed her on the cheek? But something worried her, that odd excited feeling in the pit of her stomach. That wasn't good.

Was she really developing feelings for.. No, no, she was not going to have feelings for her student. Her head was determined to ignore all of these new, growing feelings, but the rest of her had different ideas. She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "Don't worry about it. So long as you feel better now.."

"Oh, that's only scratching the surface.." He laughed lightly. "My life has never been an easy one but I don't think I need to bore you with all of my details, professor.. Besides, it's getting late."

"You're right. And you mustn't be late for class in the morning, Severus. I am not against giving you detention just because you were visiting me." She smiled, joining him as he walked to the door. They passed through her office again and he stopped at the outer door, turning to face her.

"I'm afraid I may not be able to visit you tomorrow night, we'll have to have our game next week?" She suddenly felt disappointment welling up within her but she pushed it back, forcing a smile.

"So long as you keep that promise. I look forward to our next visit." She touched his hand, the smile still on her features.

"As do I.. I really do." He admitted gently, taking her hand and lightly squeezing it. He leant forwards to kiss her cheek again, caching the corner of her mouth. "Until then, professor."

_Well, nearly double the usual length. I was in such a good mood today I wanted to keep going! Hope you liked it._


	4. The Teenage Prince  Part 4

_So! A lot has happened in the last week since I last posted! I've finished my exams, taken a break from roleplaying, fallen in love with Joe Moses (Y) and forgot to post on Severus' birthday! How terrible of me! _

_Here we go, guys, next part. Hopefully several years of roleplaying Severus and Rodolphus Lestrange at the same time will help me with this bit._

Severus was late. He knew he shouldn't have, but he spent some time talking with Professor McGonagall and that meant he hadn't been able to sneak out until long after he was supposed to. He literally ran down the grounds, blending into the dark surroundings with his black robes on. He dashed through the whomping willow passage to the Shrieking Shack, heading into the quiet village of Hogsmeade where he was able to freely dissapparate.

The extravagant manor loomed over him but he had no time to admire it. He was far too busy rushing to the front door, pausing to compose himself before knocking on the heavy wood. It was barely three seconds before the door opened, seemingly by nobody. Severus knew well enough to ignore the house elf just like the purebloods would.

Nearly two hours late.. Lucius wasn't going to be happy but at least his friend wouldn't be too harsh. But it wasn't Lucius that he had to worry about tonight. Tonight was a meeting set up by the Black sisters, which meant not only Bellatrix but also her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. Both of the Lestranges showed nothing but pure hatred for Severus, he was a young whelp who had been friends with a Gryffindor mudblood for far too long. And he was a halfblood.

The large foyer was empty; the loud echo of his boots on the polished stone floor was rather disturbing and intimidating. He waited patiently and, sure enough, Narcissa came out to greet him. She flashed him a smile; the woman had always had a fondness for him.

"It's about time, Severus. I don't care where you've been but Lucius is waiting for you in his study."

"What about-"

"My _darling_ sister and her husband are.. Elsewhere." She frowned, the expression marring her beautiful face for a brief second. "They aren't people who like to wait around. They found something else to keep themselves occupied, so I suggest you come up with a decent excuse and fast. Now go, don't keep Lucius waiting any longer."

The blonde pushed the young man towards the direction she had just come. Severus knew well where the study was, Lucius would always take his guests there. Honestly, the man was barely a few years out of school but with this home and his 'perfect' marriage, he had become more stuck up than ever before.

"Good evening Lucius. Apologies for this late hour, it isn't exactly easy to get out of Hogwarts, you know. As I recall, you never successfully managed it."

"Yes, yes, we all know you're very clever, Severus." Lucius turned from the fire to face his friend. He smiled a little and shook his hand. "It's good to see you. Even if you are late for this appointment."

Severus nodded as he shook his friend's hand. Lucius had taken him under his wing from his first year at Hogwarts, and even though Malfoy had only graduated after two years, the two had stayed friendly. That also meant he had been dragged into the world of soon to be Death Eaters and firm blood purists. But when Lily refused to speak to him ever again he went willingly down the dark pathway.

"I know, I got caught up with some things. Let's just hope those two don't have too much to say about it."

"Of course we do, Snape. You were meant to be here two hours ago. But you got caught up with something. Oh, I'm terribly sorry that we're taking time out of your social life." Rodolphus Lestrange taunted. Severus hadn't even heard him enter.

He strolled in to stand beside Lucius, giving him a firm glare which sent him scurrying to his seat behind his desk. Although he was a tad shorter than both Severus and Lucius, Rodolphus was by far the most intimidating. He was built like a solid brick wall, a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team when he was in school and trained under his Father who favoured physical attacks and inflicting pain without magic. His dark hair added to the effect and his eyes rivalled Severus' for depths of darkness.

Judging by the red smudges on his crisp white shirt, rapidly turning brown, he had been indulging in one of his famous hobbies. They all knew that Rodolphus and Bellatrix would physically torture anybody they deemed unworthy. Which was almost everybody. But this was the first time Severus had seen any outward glimpses of such a thing. To say it was frightening was an understatement.

"What kept you so busy, Snape? I know it wasn't that mudblood bitch of yours."

Severus knew that he was only trying to get a reaction out of him but it very nearly worked. He had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping back. The tenseness of his body was a dead giveaway, one that the predator before him quickly picked up on.

"Oh no, did I mention something that upset you? Oh boohoo." He growled, advancing upon him. Severus felt a flash of fear jolt through him; it was wise to be afraid of this madman. "You still miss that mudblood? Merlin, Snape, you are more pathetic than I thought."

"I am not pathetic, Lestrange, you just want to torment me like the cruel bastard you are." He hissed, stepping up to face the man.

Rodolphus sneered, grabbing him by the front of his robes. Severus just stared at him; he could basically smell Lucius' cowardice in the corner. Severus spent his life surrounded by bullies who he always gave into; rarely did he stand up for himself. But something had clicked inside his head and he had finally had enough of all of this.

"Say that again, Snape?"

"Get off me, Lestrange." He shoved him back but Rodolphus still held a firm grip on his robes. That man was strong. He should have known better than to try and beat Rodolphus in a game of strengths. He would always lose.

"Nice try. I know what you have been doing, Snape, I have eyes and ears in Hogwarts. And you've been spending an awful lot of time with the deputy Headmistress. Hmm, not as secret as you'd hoped, eh?"

Rodolphus dragged him close again and Severus could feel the other man's breath on his face. But what worried him the most was that everything he said was true. How on earth had he known that he had been visiting the Professor? He wouldn't dare tell anybody about their plans, revealing Severus as one of the followers, so there was no danger of that. But he could always destroy the professor's career, saying the two were having an illicit affair or something along those lines.

"What do you want then?" He growled. "Of course there's something you want, you wouldn't keep such 'juicy' information to yourself."

"I want several things from you. And thankfully this little piece of information will keep you loyal. Or else I'll destroy the life of your new friend. You understand? You _will_ do as I say, from now on. Whether it's gather information or kill that mudblood Evans, you will do it."

Severus said nothing but his eyes were full of pure hatred and anger. He doubted words could express how angry he felt towards the man who now held his future in his hands. He didn't want the professor, or Lily, to be hurt in any way. So he would do as Rodolphus wished.

"Just spit it out. I will do what you want."

"Well for now, you're going to keep away from that favourite professor of yours, if you know what's good for you. And her. And once I have something for you to do, you'll hear." Severus wasn't happy about this current situation. He didn't want to avoid the only friend he currently had but to keep her safe, he had no choice.

"I will stay away. Promise." He growled. Perhaps Rodolphus would leave him be now? His hopes were dashed when Rodolphus tightened his hold on his robes, pulling them tight around his back and sides.

"You won't forget it." He smirked and Severus felt a harsh pain as Rodolphus' fist connected with his face. He grunted in pain, stumbling back now the larger man had released him. "Run away, Snape, back to your little school. We'll see you again when you graduate, keep away from those two for the next month. Or the mudblood joins Bellatrix and I and the McGonagall woman loses her job and goes to Azkaban."

He glared at him then turned his glare on Lucius. How could the coward have let this go on without doing anything to help him? Coward never suited him more than it did right now. He nodded stiffly and stalked from the room, passing a stunned Narcissa as he stormed right out of the door. He would return to Hogwarts and do as was asked of him. For how long though, he didn't know.

_Doesn't feel as good as I wanted it to come out but I hoped you like it. Should be putting out Team Bonding next and then finishing off the first time period in this soon! Keep an eye out :P_


	5. The Teenage Prince  Part 5

_Sorry for the delay, guys, here we have the last part of Severus' school years. I plan on sticking with the alternating POV now and hopefully my writing skills will improve over time._

_Hope you enjoy._

He was avoiding her, she was no fool. It had been several weeks since she had realised the true extent of her feelings for her student and she had only spoken to him once since. That was the day after his last visit; he'd then disappeared for the night. She knew he left the school but never said anything about it. It wouldn't do any good; he would just find another way out.

But it was beginning to worry her now. He had not come back to visit her since and he blatantly avoided her in classes. He no longer asked questions or challenged her; he kept his head down and left quickly when class ended. She had tried to speak to him one evening after lunch but he had politely excused himself and disappeared towards the library. After a week of trying she gave up. That's when the insecurities set in.

What with these strange new feelings she was suffering from, every little problem to do with the bright young man had her convinced it was her doing in some way. Of course it wasn't but she was never able to see that. Everything with Severus had just confused her, upsetting her way of life as it had been for twenty years. Never before had she doubted herself in such a way and now she was even pining for his company. She was beginning to hate it all.

He had caused so much turmoil in her life and he didn't even seem aware of it! He was in his own little world whenever she saw him. Even right now as he sat at the Slytherin table, eating his final meal at Hogwarts, he was completely lost. She had taken to watching him at dinner, it was the only time she could, and she had observed this change in him.

Maybe she wasn't the cause of all this.

"Minerva?" The voice to her right drew her back to reality. "I asked what your plans for the summer were."

Filius smiled pleasantly at her but she could only manage a slight smile in return. He was a patient man but she could tell he had been waiting quite a while for her response.

"Nothing confirmed, I'm afraid. I may stay here, enjoy the silence of the castle over the summer months." She offered to which he nodded. She could hear him speaking again but had zoned out once more, back into her thoughts about one young man.

Tonight was the end of year feast, tomorrow the students would be heading home. The hall was a buzz of excited chatter and clattering of cutlery on dishes. Several of these young adults would never return to these halls and that fact saddened her. It wasn't very often a student returned to visit so what were the chances of her ever seeing Severus again after tonight?

Filius had finished speaking and was talking to Albus over her, not that she minded. But the sound of her name did catch her attention. Why couldn't they just leave her alone to her thoughts tonight?

"You are very much in your own head tonight. Is there something bothering you?" Albus' voice was low; a whisper would not have survived in this loud environment.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." She shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Ah, yes, there's always a lot to think about on the last day, isn't there? Where are they all going to end up, will we ever see them again.." He smiled, the famous twinkle in his eyes as he observed his students with pride.

"Do you ever worry about one particular student?"

"Of course. As educators we see these children grow up through adolescence to adulthood, it is only natural that we grow attached to them. And as a result, we see which ones need more help than others and which ones have a worrying future."

She nodded slowly. The attachment she had developed to Severus Snape was not the normal one to be expected but she cared for him, which was common. It wasn't rare for teachers to become closer with select students, in a completely friendly way of course. Age wasn't a barrier between shared interests and friendship.

"Who is it you are worrying about?" She was never able to hide anything from her old friend but he would never push her to tell him all of the details. If she refused to tell him who, he would let it go. But for some reason, she answered.

"The Snape boy. He's bright but quiet. He keeps to himself and has had a hard life, as far as I know."

Albus nodded, his dazzling blue eyes drifting over to Severus who had now had enough of his meal.

"Potter took an immediate dislike to him, Black too? And the boy is unwanted at home." The Headmaster knew more about his students than they realised. "You knew his Mother?"

She nodded but allowed him to continue, "Eileen married a muggle man who wasn't the most pleasant."

She frowned, turning her head to look at him. He hesitated and she knew that telling her such private information wasn't right. She smiled slightly and patted his arm. "Albus, you do not need to tell me about the boy's past. What you know in your position is for your ears only. Do not feel compelled to tell me simply because we are friends."

His smile came back and he returned to his meal but her mind was processing the new information. His Father had been an unpleasant man? _Unpleasant.._ She could guess what that meant and, judging by his presence almost every holiday, her thoughts were most likely correct.

But she would never get the chance to speak to him, he was already leaving the Great Hall. He would be returning to his rooms to pack his trunk. She quickly excused herself from her colleagues to follow him. His quick stride meant it was the top of the dungeon staircase before she even caught a glimpse of him.

"Master Snape!" She tried to calm her breath; he was a very fast walker. But at least he had stopped to allow her to catch up. That was the most he had done in regards to her for quite a while.

"Yes, professor?"

"I wish to speak with you. After all, you are leaving tomorrow; I wish to have one last talk." She offered him a slight smile but he shrugged her off.

"Exactly, I am leaving in the morning and must pack. It takes a while to pack one's life in a trunk." He moved away from her but she trotted to catch up.

"You could surely spare one minute?"

"I am afraid not. I wish you the best with the years to come, students will be lucky to have you as their professor." He dipped his head and disappeared. She was stunned. He had just walked away? She was frozen to the spot for a few minutes then turned away to her own quarters. What had she been thinking.


	6. The Dark Prince Returns Part 1

_Wasn't pleased with the last chapter, I didn't feel like it was up to scratch. Here's hoping this one stands up to my own standards :P_

_Here's to more activity this month! :D_

_And I now have a Twitter! TieGrrFics_

* * *

><p>Heavy oak doors closed with a deceptively soft thud behind him, sealing him within the building he had left several years previously, for what he had assumed would be the last time. Life hadn't been so kind. In one hand he clutched a small bag of meagre possessions, the majority of which was clothing; his other hovered over his wand. He didn't expect the welcome to be very warm and his nature was telling him to protect himself.<p>

Hagrid had opened the gate for him before the wards were replaced by a witch or wizard who had not identified themselves. The half giant said nothing as he passed, just waited patiently and closed the gates once more. Not that it particularly bothered him. He was an outcast, a man who would be viewed as evil for the rest of his life. But in truth, did he even deserve to be viewed in any other way?

He hadn't been away from the school long enough to forget his way to the dungeons but finding his new quarters may prove a challenge. Instead of heading down the stairs, Severus started up, through the main bulk of the stairways in the castle. Many steps later he arrived at his destination and eyes the statue curiously. It looked different from when he was a student; it was difficult to explain how. Perhaps it was the way the statue had been a symbol of authority and power. Now it was a symbol of the redemption he was being offered, of safety provided by these walls and the man behind the entryway.

"Bertie Botts." He muttered and the entrance opened to him. He knew Dumbledore had a taste for sweets and would discover in the years to come just how often the man took to muggle sweets also. The short trip up the staircase seemed to go on forever but he knew it was simply his mind playing tricks on him. He knocked on the door at the top and entered upon hearing the call.

"Severus, do sit down." Bright blue eyes smiled at him over half-moon glasses. The old man had a likeable, friendly face but Severus knew that not everything was sweetness and light with Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you." He stiffly sat in one of the chairs positioned opposite the Headmaster.

"Do try to relax, my boy, nobody is going to harm you here."

He fought the urge to scoff. He would never be completely safe anywhere in this world but he would settle for the best protection he could get. Not that he valued his life that highly but he needed to survive to ensure that Lily did also. Her safety was the only reason he had agreed to this. He didn't relax at all so the older wizard continued.

"It's good to see you here. Did you leave your things in the Entrance hall?"

"No, I have my things." He still held the small bag in his hand.

"Ah, yes, I see. Well! We must send you off to get some new clothing, something you will happy teaching in. And, talking of shopping, I am sure you remember the way to Hogsmeade?" A nod signaled for him to continue. "You shall have a house elf as the Potions Master and she shall help you to find your quarters. I would escort you myself but I am afraid I have an appointment to get to. You are welcome to dinner, it is best to reacquaint yourself with your colleagues and fellow Heads of house."

Severus rose at the dismissal and turned to leave. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Good luck my boy."

Severus pulled the door closed behind him and took a moment to himself. He was expected at dinner? That would prove rather awkward, no doubt his former teachers were very disapproving of his choices in life. But it was his life, not theirs, he had his reasons. What right did they have to judge him? They barely knew anything about him and they certainly didn't know what he was thinking when he did those things, nor his motives for doing them.

No, they had no right at all. And if they judged him, he didn't care, it wouldn't effect his life. He would just carry on with what he was doing. He didn't need friends, he'd only had the one and now he had devoted his life to protecting her. Life would go on.

His internal rant ended and it took him a moment to become aware of his surroundings again. Wasn't there supposed to be an elf helping him to find his quarters? Maybe even the house elves didn't want to be near him. Regardless, he made the trek back down the hundreds of stairs he had climbed and further down still until he found himself in a very familiar system of corridors. Seven years of his life were spent in these corridors, in these dungeons. It felt like only yesterday he was walking along the cold stone floors on his way to potions. He didn't allow himself to think on it for too long, previous experience told him it almost always ended with pain.

He walked up and down the main corridor three times, counting out the rooms and coming up with their names one by one. He finally found himself outside the door he was convinced was his new office. He reached out for the handle but a loud 'crack' distracted him. He recognised the sound but couldn't find the source.

"Master Snape!" A voice squeaked from behind him and he spun around to find an elf looking up at him. "Tilly is sorry, Sir, Headmaster told Tilly to wait but-"

"It's fine. Just show me to my quarters."

Tilly let our a squeak then scurried off towards a far door. He did not need a babbling house elf right now. All he wished for was to be left alone to get used to this new life he had landed in. This entire situation was a massive lifestyle change for him. He had never imagined himself as a teacher, when he graduated he had had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Lily had always said he was great at helping her whenever she had problems with school work, but that was rare so he had never truly believed her.

And now he had no choice, he had to teach eleven year olds how to brew potions which most of them wouldn't even remember the name of, let alone brew again. He doubted any of them would ever appreciate the art of potion making. He had a funny feeling that every single student would hate him before the end of their first term with him, not that he minded.

Severus followed the elf but the door was still closed when he approached, he looked to the elf with slight confusion.

"Master Snape must enter first. These his rooms."

He was a naturally suspicious man but he did as he was told. The door opened at his touch, the rooms welcoming their new Master into the darkness of the dungeon dwelling. The room he entered was rather stuffy, completely filled to the brim with furniture in absolutely vile colours and patterns. He frowned at the sight before him.

"Master Slughorn has-"

"Interesting taste in the most horrid furniture."

The elf let out a small, nervous laugh. It sounded like she wasn't sure she was allowed to laugh in his presence. He looked down at the little elf and considered his situation. He enjoyed it when people feared him but he didn't want this elf to be afraid of him. She would be serving him as long as he was working at the school so why not at least attempt to make the best of it.

"Tilly. Please remove the furniture that I indicate and then we can have a talk about the rules in my quarters. Then I am sure we shall get alone just fine." He treated the elf to a rare half smile

and she broke into a grin, nodding eagerly.

The pair spent the next half an hour changing the arrangement and the amount of furniture in the was left with some bare bookshelves, a single comfortable armchair, a small sofa before the crackling fire and a few tables and chairs. He placed the coffee table between the sofa and the fire and dropped his small bag onto it.

"This looks much better." He unpacked the few books he had brought with him. The rest was a spare set of clothing, he truly didn't have that much.

"What about Master Snape's bedroom?" The elf had been most helpful, happy doing anything that he asked of her.

"You think it will be just as bad?" She squeaked and nodded her head.

It turned out that Tilly was correct but Severus kept most of the furniture and only really changed the sheets. The main room, bedroom and bathroom now felt like his own. He was putting away the small amount of clothing he owned when Tilly reappeared, jingling as if she were wearing jewelry.

"Headmaster left this for Master Snape." Tilly held out a bag of sparkling gold galleons and a roll of parchment. He judged there was a substantial amount in the bag, this piqued his interest so he read the accompanying note.

_Severus, _

_Take this advance and buy yourself some clothes and furniture. I expect to see none of that money return with you._

_Albus_

Well, it was a very considerable advance on anything he had ever expected to receive. Taking a peak inside the bag he nearly toppled over, he had never seen so much money in his own hands before. To know that it was his to spend sent his head spinning. He was a man who was fine with having little so this money would last him a very long time.

"Well Tilly, it looks like I am going shopping."


	7. The Dark Prince Returns Part 2

Even though there were no students yet at the school the staff would join each other in the Great Hall for dinner. This was always more enjoyable than when the students were present. They were always able to hear each other speak and didn't have to constantly watch over the students for fear of bickering teenagers. It was a calm and relaxing environment. But tonight there was an air of anticipation over the head table. The seat between Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall was ominously empty, as was the Headmaster's seat. Minerva had already informed her colleagues that their boss would not be present that evening but the other chair was supposed to be filled. She was glad he hadn't yet turned up.

The majority of her colleagues were not happy about his return to the castle. They knew how cruel Death Eaters could be and had heard about the things Severus was suspected of doing. It was said he had turned his intelligence and flare for advanced magic to creating curses and jinxes which held only harm in mind. They were apprehensive about having such a man in their midst, even with Dumbledore's constant assurance that the young man had returned to the light.

As for Minerva herself, she was just worried about how she was going to react when she saw him. She had been very confused about her feelings for him when he had graduated from the school, the likelihood that she would never see him again gave her a pleasant feeling of relief. Sadly, he had never been very far from her mind and was often spoken of amongst the staff. News often reached them concerning his activity, as well as that of other ex-students, with the Death Eaters. And each time she became sadder and sadder, the confusion filtering back to her. Four years should have been enough to successfully clear her mind, and she was well on her way to regaining some self control, that was until Albus hired him as the Potions Master.

Just the thought of seeing him again sent her into a dizzying spin of anger and giddiness, intertwined with each other until it was impossible to pry them apart and feel just one or the other. Things would be different this time. Although olderm he hadn't quite grown into his level of maturity yet but there was no doubt in her mind that he had grown into his body. He had left the school a boy and now he was returning as a grown man who had seen things that nobody should ever see in their entire lives, perhaps he'd even done some of them. They were now equals, both teaching their own subjects and Heads of their own houses. Rivalling houses, they would be thrown together again and again, whether they liked it or not. This year was going to be interesting to say the least.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she finally noticed the chatter around her had stopped dead. They had stopped talking the moment his boot hit the floor of the Great Hall. The pause only lasted a few moments before the conversation picked up again but with different topics of conversation. However, Minerva couldn't care less, her attention was entirely captivated by the newcomer.

He looked pretty much the same but there were a few obvious differences. He held himself with an air of confidence , a slight hint of arrogance she guessed he probably picked up from the Malfoys and other purebloods in his previous life. The shy boy she once knew had been replaced by the man rapidly approaching her. He'd kept his hair the same, she liked that, and he wore all black robes that fit him perfectly. He had slightly filled his skinny frame but was still as pale as a ghost, she doubted that would ever change.

"Professors." Her body couldn't decide whether to turn from the young man or melt into a puddle when she heard his voice by her side so suddenly. Instead she froze in place and mercifully heard Filius respond before the silence became awkward.

"Do call my Filius, my boy, we are now colleagues." The elder gestured for him to sit and Minerva took note of the elegance and grace in the young man's movements she had never seen in him before.

"Are you remembering your way around alright?" The two men lapsed into a conversation beside her, Filius asking question after question whilst Severus gave short, oten one-worded answers. She could sense he was uncomfortable being there and she couldn't blame hi. When she got the better of her foolish feelings she would be just as angry as several of her colleagues.

It wasn't exactly rare for past students to join the Dark Arts and do all manner of cruel and hideous acts, there was even the odd case of a Dark Wizard attempting to rejoin the light. But never had Dumbledore employed one of those wizards. Understandably the staff were worried. This man would be working with the students every day and would even be watching over the entire Slytherin house. Despite their worries and fears, every one of them did trust Dumbledore's judgement. The young man would have to prove himself.

Severus had arrived late so most of the others had finished their meals but she didn't notice him touch a bite. He took seeral sips of wine but she could see his plate remained empty. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to acknoledge that nagging feeling that somebody was watching her. Her gaze moved from his plate up his body but instead of finding just the back of his head two ebony orbs looked right back at her. She recovered quickly from the shock.

"Professor Snape." She greeted with a slight nod of her head. She watched him observe her before he chose to speak.

"Severus. I believe we were at that standard before I left."

Yes, but then you weren't suspected of torturing and murdering several innocent people. As much as she wanted to say those words she though it best not to, simply nodding instead.

"It's good to see you again, Professor."

She could finally breathe one he turned to eat at last. Her entire being was a buzzing jumble of unwanted emotions and really, she wanted nothing more than to get out of there. She was like a teenage girl falling all over her first crush when they returned after their summer holidays. She was a grown woman who could keep herself in check so why couldn't she put it into practise. Especially when what she wanted was so far out of reach it might as well have been on the moon.

Severus was a very complex man, there was no way he would want her in any romantic way, it wasn't even that clear if he wanted her as a friend or not. She was no stranger to love, she had lost her husband and noy had anybody in her life since. Mentally she berated herself, now she was thinking of relationships and Severus. She had to sort this out before it got too much and rendered her unable to work alongside him.

She politely excused herself from the table and it took all of her strength not to full on flee form the hall. She had only made it a few metres down the hall when she heard footfall behind her. For a panicked moment she thought it may be Severus but the voice she heard was distinctly female.

"It bothered you too?" Minerva turned to face her friend and frowned a little.

"What do you mean, Poppy?"

"Snape. He shouldn't be here, not after all those things he's done. He should be in Azkaban, not teaching students."

"There's no proof he did any-"

"No proof? Minerva, you aren't defending him, are you?"

"Not at all.." She sighed softly, wringing her hands. "It's just that nobody has ever seen him harm somebody, it's all just hearsay. So how can we judge him?"

Poppy scowled up at the woman but Minerva wasn't yet finished. "I think the phrase is innocent until proven guilty, you have reversed it. Does he seem like the man we were told about?"

"He's an expert liar! Those people always are!"

"Why would he hide it? Death Eaters are proud of what they've done, aren't they?"

"He's spying! You'll see. I think this is a bad idea."

Minerva was stunned and didn't so much as move when Poppy stormed off. The woman seemed quite passionate about this subject, she'd never seen Poppy that way before. But something else was bothering her, why wasn't she as bothered by Severus' presence? She was far too lost in her own thoughts, she had to go and distract herself with some work. She had to get him off his mind.

* * *

><p><em>More of a filler, a glimpse into Minerva's mind! Back to Severus we go as he gets a taste of what it is like to teach potions.<em>


	8. The Dark Prince Returns Part 3

The slamming sound of the heavy dungeon door echoed around the quarters, alerting Tilly to her Master's return. She had been sweeping the floors of his personal laboratory so stuck her head out of the door when she heard him move around the main room. He looked angry, pacing back and forth with fists clenched. It was his first week of teaching and she had noticed him get angrier and angrier as the week went on. She could tell he didn't like teaching but he had never said why he had become one, not that he spoke to her very much.

"Is Master Severus okay?" She squeaked timidly, vanishing her broom. She shuffled into the room, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Yes.. Yes, I'm fine, Tilly." He grunted without even facing her.

"Master has bad day?"

She could hear him scoff and he stopped at his drinks cabinet. He poured himself some firewhiskey and she watched the amber liquid fall into the tumbler than drain out again. He seemed to calm after his drink, he did face her now.

"I hate students."

Tilly giggled slightly, her Master was visibly surprised. She trotted up to where he stood, her ears flapping with each step. She tugged on his hand and he went with her, sitting in the chair like she wanted.

"Students are teenagers. Teenage humans are annoying." She jumped up on the coffee table so she was level with him. "Teenage humans not like Master Severus."

"They don't?" He quirked a brow and she shook her head, her ears flapping against her head.

"No. Tilly hear others say, students complain about Potions Master. After one week." She scratched the top of her head, thinking. "Maybe, Master should ask for help? Other Professor help Master Severus with his classes."

"I don't need help with my classes, Tilly, I am good at what I do."

"Then Master needs help with his students?" She was surprised by her own bravery but she knew not to listen to those who spoke ill of her Master. He was never mean to her, never did he verbally or physically abuse her. He let her speak but he was just a quiet man in return.

"And how would they help me with my students?"

"Students not listen to Master.. Perhaps Professor could help him control students?" She knew that he needed, not only help in controlling his students, but he also needed somebody to talk to in this castle. Yes, he was a quiet man but everybody needed a friend. And Tilly knew he had gotten along with one other Professor in particular. Perhaps she could resurrect their friendship?

Severus was staring at her though, it didn't look like he was going to listen to her. And just as he was getting up to walk away she caught his hand with both of hers.

"Master go and see Professor McGonagall? She could help Master." The elf beamed up at him. She could almost see him deciding whether to take her advice or not.

"I shall think about it."

Tilly watched him vanish into the laboratory she had just finished cleaning and grinned, clapping her hands together. He hadn't been at the school long but it was about time he got along with somebody.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, bit of a random little filler. I decided to put up two shorter chapters and I had to push Severus and Minerva together somehow :P I don't think the real Tilly would appreiate me using her name for my little house elf :L Look out for the next proper chapter next week.<em>


	9. The Dark Prince Returns Part 4

As much as he didn't want to admit it the elf had a good point. He could use a few pointers on properly dealing with the students instead of just constantly losing his temper. If he was to become a decent teacher, which he had to be as this was now his life, he could do with some advice. As things were with his colleagues there was only a small number that he could even speak to. He wouldn't bother Albus with something so trivial as this, perhaps the charms professor would help him out. Filius had been nothing but nice to him since his return, it often annoyed him but it did have it's advantages. But he knew who he would rather talk to, Tilly had pointed it out. Minerva.

There was just one problem with him trying to talk to Minerva. She was avoiding him. He only saw her at meal times and the single staff meeting they'd had the previous week. She never said more than was necessary and politely excused herself from the staff room whenever he attempted to spend time with her. Ultimately, he felt like she severely disliked him. He wouldn't say hate, she would definitely let him know if she hated him.

He didn't blame her for disliking him, he had been reported as doing some terrible things. But he hadn't done half of those and maybe he could show her that. If he could get close enough and speak to her for more than two seconds he may be able to resurrect their friendship. Of course, he had no idea of the conflict going on in her mind but if she was angry at him over the things he may or may not have done she needed to get it out. She needed to confront him, to yell at him or even hit and jinx him.

The potion in his cauldron started to boil, drawing him back to the real world. He needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts, it had now ruined this entire batch. He swore under his breath and extinguished the fire below the cauldron, he would leave the grey liquid to cool whilst he was gone so he could just tip it out later on.

Leaving the little elf to clean up after him he exited his rooms and made his way up the castle. He knew the route to Minerva's office like the back of his hand. It was one thing that had always stuck in his head since his first time there.

Her office door stood before him but close to it stood an empty painting. The inhabitant had clearly gone for a wander but he knew that that painting hid the entrance to her quarters. He didn't know why her door had a painting and his did not. It would be politer to check her office first so he knocked on the heavy wood.

"Come in!" The door swung open without any movement from Severus and he stepped within the office before it closed again. "One moment."

The witch sat behind her desk with her head down, reading whatever she was holding in her hand. He wouldn't be surprised if it was an essay she had already requested of her students. Her free hand was still raised from granting him access. So he stood before her desk, hands clasped behind his back and waited patiently.

"Apologies. What can I do for you?" She grabbed her quill and scribbled a grade in the top corner, his suspicions confirmed.

"I was hoping you might be able to give a colleague some advice." A smirk tugged at his lips when she nearly dropped her quill in surprise. She couldn't get away from him in here.

"Severus, I.." She seemed to be struggling for words so he saved her.

"May I?" He received a mute nod and settled into one of the two chairs positioned opposite her own.

"I am having some trouble adjusting to teaching and I hoped you might be able to give me a few tips."

"A few tips?" She repeated and he waited patiently for her to continue. "Of course. What is it you need?"

As the conversation went on he could see that she was becoming more relaxed as she spoke to him. He assumed that this was due to the topic. If she was concentrating on work then she wouldn't be thinking about the things she'd heard. That was his theory at least. Nearly an hour must have passed and she had run out of tips to give. So now it was time to confront her.

"Why have-"

"Would you-"

Both stopped and Severus insisted she speak first. He was surprised she'd actually said anything other than leave.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

It was his turn to struggle for words, never had he imagined things would take such a good turn. Perhaps he shouldn't but he was interested to test this new kindness she was showing to him.

"And perhaps a game of chess, professor?"

He watched the smile spread across her features and he was pleased to hear her agree. He rose with her and followed her through to her own quarters. Unlike his, her quarters were warm even without the fire. She went around lighting candles so he lit the fire for them. His eyes landed on the chess set in the corner and felt a smile tug at his lips. The memories of all the evenings he spent sat at that table came flooding back. He turned to see Minerva pouring out some tea. He noted she remembered the way he took his tea.

"White?" He thanked her for his tea and settled at the black side of the board.

"Of course."

Minerva settled opposite him and he set out the pieces. As soon as the first piece was moved, it felt as though time had turned back four years. He was a troubled teenager, sitting with his teacher all over again. It was pleasant to just sit with her again after all of these years. All the horrible things were part of the past. Until the first game was over and they found their voices for each other once more.

"Why have you been avoiding me these last few weeks? Have I done something to offend you? You used to have to coax me to speak, what happened to those days, Professor." He tried not to look at her but he could feel her eyes burning into him.

"Have you done something to offend me, Severus, no. Not me personally. But you have done several things that I find absolutely disgusting."

All kindness had gone from her tone, now she seemed angry and made no attempt to start a second game. He lifted his gaze to hers and prepared himself for the talk she needed to have with him and he needed to have with her. He needed her to know the truth.

* * *

><p><em>There was a chance this wouldn't make it out in time! But I did it! I'm not sure if another chapter shall be out next week but I shall give it my best shot, exams are coming up so all assignments are due in the next two weeks. Wanna clicky click review? :)<em>


	10. A Loved One Lost Part 1

It had been nearly a year since the night he had confronted her about her cold demeanour towards him and their relationship had been strained ever since. She had let rip, certainly hadn't minced her words, and although it had upset him and caused him to leave she wasn't sorry. She had to get it out and he had to know how she felt on this. Truth be told it was not just her opinion, several of the other staff members felt the same but it seemed they would rather fume in silence than talk to him face to face. Ever since then he had been completely withdrawn. No longer did he reach out to her. They would only see him at meals, staff meetings and quidditch matches. He didn't come to the staff room in the evenings; he wouldn't visit other staff members on the weekends. In fact, she didn't think he did anything other than teach and do night duty of the school's many corridors.

At first his lack of contact had been fine with her. They were all still adjusting to having him in the school and didn't really want to speak to the man they blamed for many of the horrors of the time. But as the months trickled by she began to worry about him. He may be a solitary creature but being alone so much is not healthy for a person. She knew he met with Albus but what other contact did he have with other human beings? Was his elf his only friend? Did he even consider her a friend? Had he even had friends since Lily Evans? It was news on such a name that had her in such a panic.

Minerva rushed through the empty halls of Hogwarts, rarely did she ever run. But these were extreme circumstances so running came naturally in such a situation. She had been in her quarters when word had reached her. It was the summer holidays so all the students had gone home. Most of the teachers had stayed at the school during these months so they could prepare for the year ahead, taking brief holidays instead. The Head of each house usually stayed to ensure the preparations for the following year for each house had been made. It had been a normal evening; she was enjoying some nice biscuits and a cup of tea when the owl had tapped its beak on her window, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Jelly babies." She snapped in annoyance at the statue guarding the Headmaster's hidden office. She didn't have time for his childish games; she had to speak to him now. She was on the rising staircase before the third step had even become visible. She didn't knock on the door, just strode on in.

"Albus, I just received a message. It's the Potters, they're-"

"I know, Minerva."

She stopped just a few steps inside the doorway, realising her mistake. She really should have knocked before charging in but she simply assumed that he would be alone. But a tall, slim figure clad all in black robes was lurking in the corner. He was turned away from her, his shoulder hunched. That in itself was odd. Looking away from the younger man's back she hung her head in brief apology, a single tear running down her cheek as the grief finally hit her.

"We already know that Lily and James Potter are no longer with us. But the boy lives."

_We?_ Was he referring to Severus also? Her confusion was quickly replaced by shock. "He lives?! But how? What of.. You know who?"

"Gone. Destroyed, but I dare not say dead. As for the boy, all that matters is that he did live. We shall talk about how another time. Hagrid is going to collect the boy now. I wish for you to go to Lily's sister's house and wait for me at their home. Severus?"

"I know what I have to do, Headmaster." The man's voice was so quiet that she wasn't convinced she had actually heard him. She tried to get a good look at him as he moved but he was far too quick for her to catch more than a glimpse before he had left the room. She looked to Albus for an answer but he seemed reluctant to give it.

"Albus, please, what is wrong with Severus?" The wizard sighed before he sat down behind his desk, his hands clasped in front of him on the heavy wooden surface.

"Surely you know that Severus held Lily very dear to him?"

"They used to be best of friends when he was in school." She didn't explain to Albus that she knew more about the friendship but she knew that the man already knew the entire story. He always knew it all.

"Severus found Lily's body."

Those few words hit her with such force she felt like she was going to fall over. She felt such sympathy for poor Severus; she now understood his appearance and demeanour. She grabbed the nearby chair for support and was vaguely aware of Albus rising from his seat to help her. "He found her? Oh Albus, the poor boy. He needs somebody to talk to, he needs a friend.. Where.. Where did you send him?"

Her old friend didn't answer and she knew that he was hiding a lot of things from her. She doubted there was any chance of him ever telling her the truth either. She saw little point in arguing with him, she had to go and receive the boy from Hagrid. "I will go and do what you have asked of me. Then I shall see to Severus, if nobody else will."

She stormed from the room without giving him time to utter another word. She couldn't apparate inside the grounds like he could so she went first to the Gryffindor tower to fetch her cloak then out of the main gates where she could apparate to little Whinging. She knew that she should be thinking about the Potters, about how their young son would never know his parents, but the only thing that was really on her mind was Severus. She'd seen the way he'd looked at Lily when they were younger and knew that he held far more than friendship for her. She hadn't expected his love for her to still be strong now but his reaction spoke volumes.

She'd lost her husband but she could only imagine the pain of finding one you loved murdered. She had to go and see him; she had to let him know that he had somebody in this mad world that actually did care about him. It was time for her to break this silence they had between them. She did miss his company and maybe this tragedy would help them to recover their closeness.. Without her feelings getting in the way.

_Guess who's back?_


	11. A Loved One Lost Part 2

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he dropped onto the sofa, immediately burying his face in his hands. A soft sob shook his shoulders but no other sound escaped him. He had pretty much cried himself dry by now but the strain of having to hold it together whilst facing the few Death Eaters that had not panicked was taking its toll. Just a few hours ago he had been cradling Lily's dead body and the image of her had yet to leave his mind. Every time he closed his eyes she was there, lurking in the darkness to haunt him. To blame him. He had failed her, this was all his fault. What if he hadn't told the Dark Lord of the prophecy? What if he had come to Albus sooner? What if, what if, what if.. What if she'd never met him in the first place? Maybe she would be happy, and most importantly, alive.

He was so lost in such thoughts of blame and self loathing that he didn't notice Tilly appearing beside the sofa. Her large sad eyes looked at him over the arm of the sofa, never before had she seen him cry and it was clearly worrying her. "Why does Master cry?"

He physically jumped at the sound of her soft, squeaky voice, so much so that he very nearly fell off the edge of his sofa.

"Tilly!" He gasped, a soft hiccough following his exclamation. "I.. I didn't hear you."

The dark wizard hurriedly wiped his cheeks of any stray tears even though he knew it was no use. The elf had already caught him crying and his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks tear stained. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his cheeks properly. "What do you need, Tilly?"

"I came to do my chores but found you crying.. Why does Master cry?"

His black eyes drifted over to the elf and he just stared at her for a minute or so. Eventually he looked away and sighed. "I've not had the best of days, Tilly. Please, you don't need to do anything tonight just, go and take the night off."

He stood up and made a beeline for the drinks cabinet, he had some strong firewhiskey and the bottle was just calling his name. He grabbed the bottle and took a swig from its open top before he even thought about picking up a glass. The amber liquid trickling into the glass container was the only sound in the room. He looked over to see the elf was still standing there, he wasn't really surprised. "Tilly, please, I am fine."

"Sorry, sir, but you is not fine." She wrung her hands as she shuffled towards him. "Master cries, something has made him sad.. Tilly wants to help!"

He turned away from the elf and took a sip of firewhiskey. The burning as it passed down his throat was almost welcome at this point; it was something to feel other than the aching in his heart and the guilt that tormented him. He raised the glass for another sip whilst words escaped him but a knock at the door halted his movements. Who would be calling on him at this hour? He waved a dismissive hand at the door, even though the soul on the other side could not see it, and elected to ignore his late night caller. Once he was confident the person had left he would return to trying to shoo Tilly but his guest had other ideas. After being ignored, they hammered on the door again.

"Severus, I know you're in there." He frowned into his glass. What did she want?

He still wanted to ignore her but before he knew it Tilly had gone to answer the door. "Good evening, Professor McGonagall!"

Severus glared at the elf's back; she had done that on purpose. The little elf turned back to face him once the door was closed and flashed him a satisfied smile. Being nice to her had turned her into a cheeky little devil. Before he could say anything she snapped her fingers and vanished, back to the kitchens no doubt. He was now left alone with Minerva who had not spent more than five minutes with him in nearly a year and had caught him in the worst moment of his life earlier that evening. He was glad for his drink now.

"It is late, what do you want?"

"Such a pleasant greeting, is this how you greet all your guests?"

"I don't have guests, Minerva, now please answer me." He didn't have time for her; he just wanted to be left alone, left in peace. He turned away from her to stand before the dying fire. The remaining embers provided a little warmth as well as the only light in the room.

"I came to see how you were. I know that you are hardly going to be okay but when you go through something like this it is good to have somebody.. To have a friend."

He turned to face her with one of his best looks of anger and intimidation. "I have no friends, Minerva, as you have pointed out before. And why would you want to see how I am? I don't want your pity. You might have told yourself that checking on me would be some form of good will but I don't want your pity, so leave!"

He knew he had snapped at her but he honestly did not care at that moment in time. Being alone was all that was on his mind and he wasn't sure of what would actually get rid of her. He had reached out to her nearly a year ago to try and rekindle the friendship that they once had. But she had shot him down, sent him away and had very little contact with him since then. He'd gotten used to being completely alone, even surrounded by his colleagues. They didn't want anything to do with him and he was happy to oblige. But as much as he had expected her to storm off after his words she just moved further into the rooms and sat down on the sofa!

"You are an infuriating woman, Minerva McGonagall." He growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh, I know. Are you going to offer me a drink or are you going to make a lady get up and fetch one herself?"

He stared hard at the back of her head before grudgingly going to retrieve her a drink. It seemed that the witch was going to be a permanent fixture in his living quarters for at least an evening. He held out a small glass of firewhiskey to her and sat down in his armchair once she had taken it from him. He did his best to ignore her but he could feel her eyes on him almost permanently. Once more he asked the same question. "What do you want?"

"I've already told you, I want to see how you are."

"And what makes you think that I am anything but okay? What makes you think that if I was not okay I would be willing to speak to you about it?" He sat back ever so slightly.

"Severus, I saw you in Albus' office. I know that you are the one who found them and I know how much she meant to you.." He interrupted her harshly.

"You know nothing."

He could see her face momentarily drop but she masked it in an instant. "You loved her."

Hearing somebody point it out hit him harder than he could ever have imagined. Nobody had actually pointed out his love for Lily in a serious way before. Albus knew about it but he had just used it to his advantage, to a degree. This was different. He looked away and found a great interest in the crumbling embers in the fireplace. If he stared at them for long enough perhaps they would grow enough to engulf this room in fire and save him from such pain. But no luck, he had to face Minerva now. "Yes, I loved her."

"I'm sorry, Severus. Nobody should ever have to find somebody that they love in such a way.."

He shook his head then let it hang against his chest. He knew this position was unlike him but he could not muster the strength to even care. "It is my fault she is dead. It is all my fault that Lily now lies dead and her son has no Mother."

He didn't care about the boy but there was part of him that went against the rest of his being and kept insisting that he should care. Lily was dead but part of her remained on this planet in that little boy. It had only been a glimpse but he had seen her eyes in him.. That poor child who cried for his parents as they lay slaughtered before him.

He brought his hands up to his face and covered it once again, it was easier to hide behind them and wallow in pain and self hatred. For a moment he had even forgotten that Minerva was still in the room, he could just remember the site of her body and how limp she felt in his arms.


End file.
